Smile
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: "Dijiste -Hey- y desde ese día me robaste el corazón y eres la única culpable." Regalo para Sasuke y Sakura por siempre :) Ushamiko ailoviu(?)


**Smile**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **Summary:** «Dijiste Hey y desde ese día me robaste el corazón y eres la única culpable»

* * *

Bien. La había cagado.

No creía que fuera necesaria tal cosa, pero parece ser que para ella sí. Así que ahora estaba ahí, sin saber que hacer para arreglar las cosas y porque ¡vamos! Él no se dejaba llevar por tales cosas ni le gustaba hacer cosas «tontas» por fechas que solo eran puro comercio.

 _«Navidad._

 _Pascuas._

 _Día de las madres_

 _Padres_

 _San Valentín»_

Aunque, lamentablemente, para ella sí eran importantes y aunque solo contaran tres de las cinco opciones, no creía que San Valentín fuera la más importante.

Si, era su primer año de novios y la primera relación seria que llegaba hasta ese día. Ese maldito _puto_ día.

 _¡Agh!_

Le daba furia. Podrían estar tranquilamente retozando y _fajando_ como pubertos en su habitación, pero ¡no! Estaba ahí, en su habitación, solito tratando de encontrar la solución a la pelea que había tenido con su adorable y bonita novia, y todo eso entre comillas porque de adorable y bonita... bueno, bonita si, ¡qué bonita! Sexy, hermosa, caliente y todos los adjetivos calificativos para tal preciosura no eran suficientes.

Pero volviendo a lo de adorable, de adorable no había tenido nada el día anterior cuando lo empujó y lo hizo caer sobre mierda de perro en el patio de la casa de la chica. Aún sentía el olor en su nariz, no había como borrarlo de su sistema.

La charla por Skype con los chicos lo había hecho sentir como estúpido. Normalmente, no comentaba sus problemas con Sakura a sus amigos, pero había estado tan furioso que quiso descargarse en una partida de LOL con ellos, terminando en una charla de novias pesadas y escandalosas.

Lo normal era que la chica le regalara chocolates al novio o al chico que le gustaba el día de San Valentín, pero habían cambiado un poquito las costumbres y ahora los chicos también regalaban algo a sus novias, por ejemplo: un anillo, flores, alguna tontería que a ellas podría llegar a gustarles. El chocolate seguía siendo sagrado y el Día blanco también, así que hacían doble regalo.

El dilema era que Sasuke no estaba a favor de esas cosas y como odiaba el dulce, jamás había aceptado nada de los regalos que le habían hecho, haciendo llorar a más de una chica por lo bruto que era. Ahora que tenía novia, le había dejado en claro que él no era un romántico ni le gustaban las estupideces de las fechas significativas . Eso a Sakura le rompió el corazón.

— _Sasuke eres un insensible de mierda, bastardo._

— Cállate, idiota.

— _Es la verdad, Sakura solo quiere que seas atento con ella._

— ¿Y qué? Acaso ¿no lo soy?

— _Mmm nop._

— ¿Qué?

— _Sasuke ser atento significa llevarla a una cita, darle alguna tontería como una flor, decirle lo bonita que es y ¡PARA, SUIGETSU, PARA!_

— _¡NO PARO NI MIERDA!_ _—_ Sasuke escuchó, seguido, la risa de Suigetsu y el bufido de Naruto. — _Si dejaran de hablar de idioteces, no pasarían estas cosas._

— _¡Yo debía matarlo, tú solo debías «supportearme»! ¡Imbécil!_

— _Lo siento, pero me aburría._

— _Idiota... bueno, Sasuke, como te decía, debes hacer algo bonito para ella y sé que no te gusta hacer el idiota, pero piensa que a ella eso la hará feliz. Haz un gesto romántico, algo agradable que ella quiera presumir con sus amigas y te haga quedar en un pedestal_

— Eso suena muy engreído

— _Hazla sentirse orgullosa del novio que tiene. Además, Sakura debe ponerse a mil cuando hacen algo bonito por ella, quien sabe y Sasuchin tendrá hogar por unas horas_

— _Cierto, Sasuchin podrá mojarse un poco_ _—_ Suigetsu carcajeó.

— _Cuándo no... Naruto hablando del pene de Sasuke_ _—_ el comentario de Sai hizo carcajear aún más a Suigetsu.

— _¡Qué asco! Mejor sigamos jugando y ¡no dejen que Suigetsu vuelva a cagarnos!_ _—_ Kiba estababastante cabreado por toda la charla.

— Entiendo haré algo bonito para ella

Luego de eso, siguieron jugando sin interrupciones. La cabeza de Sasuke trabajaba mientras movía el cursor y «farmeaba» en busca de oro y experiencia. Ese juego le esta consumiendo tiempo glorioso de su vida, pero era lo único que podía relajarlo después de un día tan estresante.

Se despidió del grupo y desconectó todo. Debía pensar una idea para hacer sentir querida a su novia. ¡Maldita sea! La quería y mucho, no entendía muy bien porqué un regalo comprobaría lo que sentía pero si ella creía que así era, pues lo haría.

— Sasuke, Sakura al teléfono — Itachi estaba en el umbral de la puerta con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

Sasuke dio un salto de la silla y se acercó para tomar la llamada, pero antes de poder llegar a ella, Itachi alejó el teléfono de su alcance. Uchiha menor arqueó una ceja y lo miró interrogante mientras Itachi fruncía el ceño.

— Me contó lo que le dijiste... eres un bruto, Sasuke, a las chicas les gustan las atenciones y no por los motivos que crees.

— Los regalos comprados son muy superficiales

— No es cuestión de comprar solamente... en este tiempo que estuvieron juntos ¿Sakura te demostró superficialidad?

— No.

— Pues no veo que haya de malo que una vez te pida algo y no creo que sea un anillo o flores, lo más probable es que quiera que le digas que la quieres y la lleves a dar una vuelta

— Cállate.

— Si yo fuera su novio, estaría arrastrándome por ella. Es bonita, buena y le agrada a mamá

— Lo dices porque madre no aceptó a Izumi — la expresión burlona de Sasuke hizo que Itachi entrecerrara los ojos y apretara los dientes.

— Si, tienes razón pero fue en parte mi culpa, no debí haberme propasado y hoy madre estaría feliz con ella — el triste suspiro de Itachi hizo que Sasuke se compadeciera; su madre le había hecho la cruz a Izumi porque la había encontrado con las manos en la masa ¿se imaginarán, no?

— Bueno, ya se le pasará. Sólo no acepta que hayamos crecido

— Puede ser, pero por como veo que trata a Sakura, un poco y más, la lanza a tus pantalones ¿querrá nieto tan rápido?

— Quien sabe madre está un poco loca.

— ¿Quién está loca?

Ambos se miraron asustados. Mikoto era muy buena siendo sigilosa y su oído parecía la de un can entrenado para escuchar a grandes distancias. Ella tenía una apariencia dulce y angelical, pero era el mismísimo diablo, así como Sakura, y sospechaba, en el fondo, que por esa razón Sakura le caía bien a su madre. Eran muy parecidas.

— ¡Sakura! — dijo Sasuke por acto reflejo sin sospechar que la aludida había escuchado por el teléfono.

— _¿Así que soy una loca? Bueno, ahora ni mierdas arreglamos las cosas ¡idiota!_ _—_ la voz de Sakura se hizo oír, dejando congelado a Sasuke. Itachi lo miraba con culpa, había destapado el teléfono ante la aparición sorpresiva de su madre y Mikoto miraba indignada a ambos muchachos.

— ¡Bien hecho, Sasuke! Ahora me quedé sin nuera y nietos ¡Mis futuros nietos! — medio gritó angustiada. Su madre no le tenía fe al pequeño Sasuke, a sus diecisiete, Sakura era no solo su primera novia sino la chica que realmente tenía el carácter y los pantalones para poder aguantar a su malhumorado hijo.

— Madre no te aflijas, Sasuke va a arreglar esto pero necesita ayuda para darle el mejor regalo a Sakura — Itachi abrazaba a su madre y le palmeaba el hombro, era divertido ver toda esa situación pero no cuando su madre lloraba.

— Ya lo arreglaré madre, sólo dame un momento para pensar que hacer mañana es San Valentín, tengo que pensar algo — Sasuke hablaba más para sí en aquellos momentos que para sus parientes; estos se miraron y se sonrieron cómplices.

— Se me ha ocurrido una idea, hijit... y más te vale que no lo arruines.

Por la expresión aterradora que su madre le dirigía más le valía no cagarla.

.

.

.

« _You know that I'm crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it, all I wanna do is lose control»_

— _¿Qué demonios?_

Sakura se sentó repentinamente en su cama. Escuchaba ruido de música fuera y no estaba de humor como para escuchar nada por el dolor de cabeza que le había ocasionado llorar por el insensible y estúpido de su novio.

No sabía que había visto en él; al principio, parecía tan inalcanzable y diferente a los demás que no pudo evitar interesarse en él. El misterio era lo que le atraía y Sasuke era uno personificado. Lástima que sólo era pura apariencia, era el chico más común y corriente que había conocido, amable por momentos, bastardo por muchos otros, pero nunca la había hecho daño...

Hasta hacía dos días cuando le había negado que le regalara algo que ella lo hacía de corazón, sólo quería darle un poco de su amor.

Pero Sasuke no creía en esas cosas, para él las cosas no tenían valor y no era malo, pero se mostraba desinteresado con todo y eso, a la larga, molestaba. Si le hacía una carta, la leía y la dejaba entre sus cosas, ni un «gracias, me gustó» o «yo también te amo». ¡Nada!

« _Yeah, you say 'hey' and since that day you stole my heart and you're the one to blame, yeah»_

Dispuesta a mandar a la mierda al infeliz que había puesto la música a alto volumen, corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió de un golpazo que le dolió el alma... y la mano.

— ¡Puedes apagar la mier — las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio al raro _bicho_ de su novio parado en el medio de su patio, frente a todo el vecindario, con un pequeño equipo de música sosteniéndolo sobre su hombro, vestido de blanco y con un lirio en su mano derecha, extendido hacia ella.

 _«And that's why I smile, it's been a while, since everyday and everything has felt this right and now you turn it all around, and suddenly you're all I need, the reason why I smile»_

 _«¡Me caigo muerta!»_

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó desconcertada. Sasuke intentó sonreír, algo incómodo. Quiso darse la vuelta e irse a la mierda, avergonzado, pero sabía que su madre lo estaría mirando desde la ventana de su casa ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenían que vivir tan cerca?

— Baja, por favor.

Sakura solo asintió, confundida. En menos de cinco minutos estuvo frente a él, de brazos cruzados y una expresión de total desconfianza. Sasuke suspiró y apagó el reproductor de música, dejándolo en el suelo.

— Yo quería — se mordió los labios, odiaba disculparse, pero sentía culpa y miedo. Miedo de perderla por su orgullo estúpido.

— ¿Tú? — arqueó una ceja. Eso ya no le gustaba, rogaba que no pusiera una expresión que lo hiciera retractarse y joderse la vida.

— Quería disculparme por mi mal comportamiento y por no ser el chico que quieres, se que no soy muy dado con estas cosas cursis pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera... ay ¡mierda!

Sakura sonrió, miró la mano en la que aún estaba el lirio y se lo arrancó para llevárselo a la nariz. Le agradaba esa flor, mucho, pero más amaba al flor de hijo de perra — sin ofender a Mikoto, ¡por Dios! - que tenía enfrente.

— Sólo dilo, Sasuke, es fácil, una vez y no te molestaré más.

— Bien — murmuró entre dientes —: Te amo, Sakura.

— Yo también, Sasuke — sonrió ella feliz. Solo quería eso, escuchar que la amaba. Lástima que tuviera que rogarlo. Le sacaba un poco el encanto, pero peor era nada.

— Te amo, en serio, te amo — lo repitió. No sintió vergüenza, eso le agradó. La abrazó, sorprendiéndola por la iniciativa ya que ella era la que siempre daba el primer paso. Ahora era el día de las primeras veces para Sasuke y no estaba nada mal.

— Yo también — se apartó un poco para darle un beso en los labios. Sasuke sonrió cuando ella se abanicó con la mano y fingió desmayarse por la situación —. Mi novio es un romántico, creo que voy a morirme de amor.

— ¿Qué parte te gustó más? — carraspeó tratando de contener una carcajada.

— La parte en la que dices ser una perra loca — murmuró sobre sus labios. La mano libre de Sakura se enterró en el cabello de Sasuke para acercarlo más. Por momentos, la temperatura comenzaba a subir haciendo jadear a Sasuke.

— Si, soy tu perra loca... vamos a tu cuarto ¿si? — sus labios besaron la mejilla roja de Sakura la cual, risueña, asintió y lo llevó con él, a hurtadillas para no alertar a sus padres, aunque con el escándalo seguro ya estaban despiertos.

Y mientras ellos se encerraban en el cuarto de la pelirrosa, Mikoto dejaba los binoculares sobre la mesa y sonreía como colegiala por haber logrado que su hijito se arreglara con su novia. La idea de vestirlo de blanco había sido de Fugaku y la de la música había sido ella mientras que Itachi eligió la canción que más podría haber avergonzado a Sasuke.

— Somos un gran equipo — soltó con una carcajada al ver a su marido con una rosa en la mano.

— Feliz día, cariño.

Los brazos de Mikoto rodearon el cuerpo de Fugaku y éste le dio un beso en la coronilla como a una niña.

— Feliz día — murmuró haciendo puntas de pie para besarlo..

El carraspeo de Itachi los hizo separarse un poco. Se veía incómodo y avergonzado por la escena, pero sonrió al ver feliz a su madre.

— Yo salgo, nos vemos luego.

— Itachi — la voz firme de su madre lo hizo detenerse. La miró curioso, ella no se ponía tan seria, pero cuando le brindó una sonrisa, sabía que algo malo no debía ser.

— ¿Si, madre?

— Trae a Izumi a cenar, quiero una cena en familia contigo y mi nuera.

Las palabras mágicas... ah, que bonito sonaban.

— Claro, madre. La traeré a la noche. — a grandes zancadas se acercó para darle un abrazo de oso a su gustosa madre — Gracias — susurró y se apartó para saludar a su padre con un movimiento de cabeza, el cual fue devuelto, y marchó a toda prisa con las buenas nuevas.

— Veo que ya lo has superado

— Es mi bebé me cuesta aceptar que Itachi tenga novia, él siempre fue muy cariñoso mientras que a Sasuke siempre le costó eso, es por eso que Sakura es mi adoración, ayudó mucho a Sasuke pero Itachi es mi niñito.

Fugaku carcajeó y abrazó a su esposa por el hombro, ella se apoyó en él y levantando el brazo, dijo en voz alta:

— ¡Vamos a desayunar como reyes! Tenemos un día muy largo hoy, juntos.

Ah~

Malditos enamorados

Malditos afortunados.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Uya espero que te guste perra culera, la canción me ayudó mucho xD_

 _Y también a los fans de_ _ **Sasuke y Sakura por siempre**_ _, me trae recuerdos de hace un años cuando dedicaba cosas a las páginas que administraba xD_

 _Un pequeño glosario_

 _ **Supportear:**_ _de_ _ **Support**_ _personaje que se dedica a ayudar al_ _ **Attack Damage Carry**_ _(ADC: personaje tirador que logra hacer mayor daño en el menor tiempo)_ _comprándole_ _ **wards**_ _(postes de visión que permiten ver la zona durante 4 minutos)_ _y, en general, está para ayudar a todo el equipo. Controla el mapa, cura, etc._

 _ **Farmear:**_ _de_ _ **farm**_ _matar a los_ _ **minions**_ _(son unos bichitos pequeñitos conocidos como los súbditos)_ _para obtener oro y experiencia._

 _Desde ya, no juego a LOL, busqué un glosario y por lo poco que me cuentan mis amigos, me estuve guiando._

 _La canción se llama_ _ **Smile**_ _y es de_ _ **Avril Lavigne**_ _, pero en el momento que se me ocurrió, estaba escuchando la versión que hizo_ _ **Nano**_ _._

 _ **¡Feliz día de los enamorados!**_ _Yo no soy fan de estas fechas porque pienso igual que el Sasuke de acá, solo que yo no odio el chocolate(?)_

 _¡Bye-bye!_

* * *

 _~~Lo edité un poquito por algunos errores encontrados en el camino. La portada del fic fue hecha por Uyamiko está precioso, ¡muchas gracias!_


End file.
